


Nights with my sunshine

by LillyUnova



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, highschool nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova
Summary: Late night cuddles with the man he loves
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Nights with my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey Eu, here to wish you a happy birthday and an early white day! Thanks for being such a bro and being a listening ear when things get tough. I hope this brings a smile to your face like I get when we talk on the server. Thanks for being a great friend and I’m glad I got to know you. This is my gift to you and I hope you enjoy it! I don’t know what your favorite sih couple is so I did high school nostalgia cause I write them a lot hahaha. Also apologies if this isn’t as good as it could be, my writer’s block finally decided to screw off!_
> 
> _~From your favorite chaotic bastard, Lilly_

Saga Masamune had a love-hate relationship with night. On one hand, the serenity and quiet nature of the evening was a constant thing in his lonely life, the stars were like a thin blanket that was stretched across the inky black sky. The pale crescent moon shone like the bright city lights.

It definitely was a marvelous sight he could stare out his window for hours if possible.

But on the other hand, while the silence was definitely a breath of fresh air from his parents' continuous arguing, being alone with his own thoughts was…unnerving. Usually revolving around his fractured family and a certain someone who waltzed into his life giving him a sense of stability sometimes even warmth while he falls into dreamland.

It was midnight and Saga was woken up by arms wrapped around his waist and warm breath on his nape. Bleary amber eyes slowly opened letting complete darkness greet him, his surroundings, once nothing more than a black blob now were moving into their respective shapes. His lamp and nightstand next to him along with his water bottle, one of the few messy piles of books that seemed to be everywhere. Everything was in order, but who was in bed next to him holding him like that?

Running a hand through his black hair, he resisted the urge to sleep and turned around   
and the sight in front of him turned his cold heart into goo. Behind him laid his boyfriend   
Ritsu Onodera in the midst of peaceful sleep, a warm smile had made its way across his face, his dark eyelashes laid beautifully against his soft pale skin. He allowed his fingers to skate across one of his cheeks removing a single eyelash.

A soft smile decorated his tired face seeing the source of his stability right next to him in a calm sleep. His chest moving up and down and eyes darting back and forth underneath the eyelids. As much as he wanted to succumb to his eyes' request and fall back to sleep, he couldn’t help but stare at his sleeping boyfriend as his thoughts wandered.

Life must have given him something to look forward to each day. Almost like it wanted him to stick around just to see the good things it had to offer. Ritsu was just so sweet and kind when around the people he loved. There was always a gentle aura when he was around him especially behind closed doors. It never failed to make his heart flutter just thinking about it, his love for him was so pure it was hard to question. Ritsu’s eyes would brighten during their time spent together, it initially drove him crazy. Why would somebody who he never met be so happy when he entered the library everyday?

But there were times -especially when alone- when his thoughts were mocking his feelings. It would never work, relationships with people so taciturn and aloof as him would never get past 6 months. He won’t deny he had a less than stellar home life, it left him with strong walls that were built over the years. All in fear of someone inflicting the same pain he had been working on healing.

But with just a look into those emerald eyes or catching a glimpse of that blinding smile and the murky sea of thoughts were cleaned. He would feel at ease, like everything would be okay. Tomorrow would be better than the last day. Lately Saga had found himself looking forward to the next day, looking forward to seeing him. He was that constant reminder that perhaps the world wasn’t as grey and bleak as he once thought.

Saga laid back down onto his warm bed, feeling like he was returning home. He took a few moments observing the sleeping angel beside him looking so small underneath the layers of blankets under him. "Good night Ritsu" he planted a fleeting kiss on his warm forehead and wrapped his arms around him.

Nights with his sunshine was definitely his favorite part of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: yoshiunova
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this :)


End file.
